


Perverted Surprise

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Smut, kind of because it's dinosaur talk x)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi trying to surprise his Tsukki in a very sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama week Day 4. Perverted surprise for lover.  
> Here goes my smutty side again  
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> (like always, no beta, all mistakes are mine)

 

“I’m home Yamaguchi.” Tsukki called when he opened the door.

No answer.

The apartment was dark but it was Yamaguchi’s day off today so he was obviously at home. Why didn’t he answer then?

Tsukki noticed a softened light coming from their bedroom. He opened a little. He was welcomed by a red light and a sweet smell wrapping the room.

“Yamaguchi?” He asked again. But still no answer.

He opened the door completely and he saw him. Yamaguchi was side sitting on their bed, his hands on each side to keep his balance. This position was really exciting however the outfit was … something else. Yamaguchi was wearing a mini (?!) green (or what seemed like a shade of green) skin-tight bustier with faux fur hem. He had orange leg warmers and green gloves. But the best (?) was the hood, a green, fluffy hood with orange spikes combined with a green tail.

Tsukki tried to suppress a chuckle but instead he laughed out loud.

“Yamaguchi, what the hell is this thing you’re wearing?”

His boyfriend was red from embarrassment, ready to cry.

“It’s a dinosaur costume you baka!” Yamaguchi answered, upset by his boyfriend reaction. “Aren’t you a specialist when it comes to your little pets?!”

“Really?” Tsukki answered, not convinced at all.

“Here look!” Yamaguchi mimed the T-Rex arms by placing his arms against his chest and moving his hands as if he was digging into the ground.

“Look Tsukki! Rawr! Rawr!”

His boyfriend was imitating a dinosaur sound in the cutest way possible. His did sound like a dinosaur at all but it was adorable. His precious, precious sunshine in this sexy outfit trying his best to satisfy his nerdy boyfriend.

Truthfully, the tail, the hood and Yamaguchi’s cute face was really turning him on. Mr Zilla down there was twitching with interest and it didn’t go unnoticed for Yamaguchi either.

The freckle boy chuckled lightly. “Why don’t we Triassic a little tenderness?” he said seductively.

He then took his tall boyfriend’s hand in his and guided him to the bed, positioning Tsukki above his   body. Next he was licking Tsukki’s lips and “rawring” between two kisses.

Tsukki took Yamaguchi’s face between his hands and the kisses became more violent. Tsukki captured his boyfriend’s lips and took back his dominance. His tongue was teasing Yamaguchi’s mouth, making him whimper adorably. He nipped at his boy’s lower lip, sucked and traced his tongue over it and then did the same with the top lip, again and again. They were sweet, glossy, swollen, it was intoxicating. He played with Yamaguchi’s tongue, making him whine uncontrollably. Their bodies were so close they could feel each other’s heartbeat, pounding with lust, consuming each other’s hot breath. Yamaguchi’s hands were on Tsukki’s butt, pressing down to feel his tall boyfriend’s manly heat, rubbing his crotch against his. The friction of Tsukki’s jeans over his bare cock was too much. Yamaguchi was moaning and trembling under his boyfriend’s touch, it was electric.

“God sunshine you’re hornier than a styracosaurus.” Tsukki said, breathless. He had his hands on each side of Yamaguchi’s head and was now rocking his hips frantically, making a mess of his boy.

“You want to come sweetheart ?”

Yamaguchi moans were getting louder; his eyes were closed with pleasure, he was near.

“Tsukki … Ah … Tsukki please …” he begged.

“Then come.” Tsukki whispered in Yamaguchi’s ear.

The came at the same time, hugging each other, moans echoing in the room. They stayed like this for a while, listening to their heart, beating at the same time. They exchanged sweet, tender kisses.

“You really know how to plesiosaur a man.” Tsukki said.

Yamaguchi giggled.

“So do you!”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you were wondering, yes dinosaur pickup lines exist ... Really ...
> 
> But it was really fun writing this one. How was it when you read it ?


End file.
